Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle which is sanitized after each use.
In public rest rooms it often appears that persons with unclean habits use the facilities without washing their hands. It is necessary of course to have the doors to the toilets and wash rooms be hand operated. The present invention has for its principle object to provide a sanitary means to open a door to such facilities.
Other objects and advantages will appear in the following specification when taken in light of the attached drawings.